1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to substrate fabrication, and particularly to a method for fabricating an LTPS-TFT substrate.
2. Description of Related Art
A low temperature poly-silicon (p-Si) thin film transistor (LTPS-TFT) can be used in a peripheral driving circuit on a glass substrate, as well as in a pixel control switch in an active matrix liquid crystal display (AMLCD). An LTPS-TFT has many advantages such as high driving current, high carrier mobility, small sub-threshold swing, and low leakage current.
However, a commonly used method for fabricating an LTPS-TFT substrate requires nine photo-masks—a complicated process. As a result, the quality of the LTPS-TFT substrate is not guaranteed, and the cost of the method is high.
What is needed, therefore, is a method for fabricating an LTPS-TFT substrate which can overcome the described limitations.